New Girl In Town
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: A 'what if Beatrix from FF9' came to Twilight Town scenario. She and Seifer hit it off right away. Their relationship status affects others in the town.


Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts 2 of FF 9.

Moving to a new town wasn't so bad, especially since it was still summer. The school tradition of 'look at the new girl' could wait a few more months. Beatrix and her mother had moved into a small apartment in Twilight Town. It wasn't much to look at, but they could make anything work. Her mom had taken a job at the local item shop; while she worked Beatrix got to wander the new town alone. She was used to being alone. Not much of a social butterfly, Beatrix never had made any close friends before.

Girls typically found her too tomboyish. While boys thought her interest in masculine things were weird, they really didn't like her when they found out she was better at every sport they threw at her. She had given up trying to make friends a long time ago, yet when she spotted a group of teens her age, an odd curiosity filled her. She noticed they were using blue bat shaped things to hit each other with, reminding her of sword fighting. What really caught her eye was a very lean blonde boy with a black beanie. He seemed so skilled, as he fought on with each opponent, defeating each person that came his way. She wanted to test his skills so badly, to see if for once someone could give her a challenge.

Before she knew it her legs carried her towards them, her hand grasped the hilt of an abandoned bat. They all looked up and stared at her in surprise. Beatrix placed herself opposite the tall blonde male.

"Who's she?" Beatrix heard the whisper of voices.

"Who cares, as long as she can fight." Came the voice of the blonde with the beanie. His blue eyes stared into hers, waiting for her first move.

Never in her life had Beatrix felt what some people called 'Butterflies' in her stomach, but when he looked at her, it was as if he was seeing inside her soul.

When they clashed weapons, she could feel his full strength pushing against her. She widened her stance to take the blows better, then finding an opening to send him on the defensive. His eyes seemed so clear, so piercing. It wound up being a draw, time had gotten the best of them, it was nearly dinner. By the time they had stopped, only a handful of kids were still watching.

"Tomorrow, here, rematch." He told her. Beatrix flicked her hair behind her back and smiled, "You're on." She told him. Seifer looked at her once last time, and then turned to greet what she assumed were his friends. Beatrix got out of there quickly, not interested in introducing herself to the others.

When she came home, her mom was already there starting dinner, "Have a nice day?" she asked of her daughter.

Beatrix shrugged and went over to help, a secret smile on her face.

Seifer didn't ask her name until after the fifth day.

"What do they call you anyways?" He had asked.

"Beatrix"

A curt nod was all he did in response as they continued their routine battle. Eventually the other teenagers found something else to go do, even Seifer's friends finally gave up and went to go do something else without him; leaving the two completely alone. It was only when no one was there to see that Seifer blocked her bat with his hand, gripped it, took his other arm and pulled her to him; his lips fiercely claiming hers. Beatrix was taken aback for about a second before she too let her body take over and kissed him back, taking her free hand and pulling his face closer to her own. Soon the sound of her bat falling was heard as he pushed her up against a nearby wall. His grip around her waist tightening, his free hand buried in her chocolate locks, tugging lightly.

Beatrix felt her lips bruising as they kissed on another roughly, when Seifer pulled back and stared at her, she felt her heart racing as he rested his forehead against hers, just gazing thoughtfully into her eyes.

That was her first kiss, her first crush. Eventually Seifer would be her first everything. They kept their private romance a secret. Not interested in becoming the towns new gossip story. Beatrix had never had a boyfriend before, yet being intimate with him was so incredibly easy, like breathing. Her mother took notice of the glow her daughter seemed to have about her. Asking questions and receiving silence.

"I know that look when I see it, and you're in love."

Beatrix balked.

"So when do I get to meet him?" Beatrix kept quiet, her mom rolling her eyes and giving up on the matter.

School was coming up soon, her mother took her shopping at the only clothing store they could afford; a thrift shop. Beatrix picked out practically new items, for once considering what Seifer might think if he knew where she shopped. She quickly dismissed the thought. Like boys cared about that stuff!

With school around the corner, Beatrix asked him what he planned on doing when they were in class.

"I guess you could hand out with my gang…I just really don't want rumors flying that I have a soft spot."

"Are you ashamed to be with me in public?"

"You, the most bad ass girl in school? Hardly! I just hate hearing the squeals of gossiping chicks."

Beatrix felt better about herself when he told her this. "We don't have to hang out at school. I'm fine being alone you know."

Seifer frowned, "We'll just play it by ear."

Fuijin was the first to say something about Beatrix's entrance into their 'group'. "EXPLAIN!" She yelled as she looked from Seifer to Beatrix. Seifer looked embarrassed as he thought quickly for a response.

"Better she join us than the losers over there." He took his thumb and aimed it at two boys and a girl Beatrix didn't know the names of. The blonde boy with gel in his hair noticed the gesture and his face turned red, frowning at the laid back Seifer.

"That makes sense, you know?" Raijin spoke, trying to be supportive of his leader and friend. Fuijin was less than impressed.

"WHORE." Was the word Fuijin spoke before walking away from the shocked Beatrix and Raijin and the sighing Seifer. Raijin quickly chased after her, leaving the couple alone.

"I was worried about this." Seifer told her.

"Why does she hate me so?" Beatrix asked.

"Because…She's been the only girl in our group, she sees you as a threat." Seifer told her, as they both walked the hallway together.

Lunch came and Beatrix sat down by herself, Seifer having had gym and was coming in late. That's when a familiar girl in orange with brown hair sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Olette. I heard Fuijin yelling at you this morning and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Beatrix appreciated the girls concern. "Yeah, I don't really know what set her off, I didn't even say one word to her yet."

Olette nodded in understanding. "I bet she's just jealous, it was a few years back that she was in love with him. I don't even know if they really did have a thing or not, but still. Don't let her coldness ruin your time here." The girl smiled warmly at Beatrix. Her eyes noticed something and she got up quickly. "Speaking of boys, gotta go, I'll see you around!" Beatrix watched as the other went to sit next to the irritated looking blonde kid and the amused chubby one.

Soon after Seifer sat down next to her along with Raijin. "She says she's not hungry…" Raijin spoke towards Seifer. Seifer rolled his eyes and tried to eat at his meal.

"Should I apologize?" Beatrix asked.

"NO!" Both guys told her in unison. "She'd only get pissed off some more. Just got to let her cool down for a few days." Seifer told her.

"That one girl just told me she had a thing for you." Beatrix spoke to Raijin, who stopped eating and looked at the very quiet Seifer. No one spoke after her comment, making her worry even more. Was her presence that hard to deal with?

When school ended, Beatrix headed home alone, Seifer having some 'things' to do with out her. While she was walking down the street, suddenly Fuijin popped out in front of her. Her face seemed forever in a frown.

"SLUT!" came the accusing tones of the obviously angry girl. Beatrix had had enough.

"Listen, if you have that big of a problem with me, let's settle this in a fight." When she had spoken those words, she had meant a struggle match, not an actual fist fight. It was too late though, for Fuijin came at her with her fists, moving fast as she decked Beatrix right in the face.

Beatrix held her hand over her swelling eye, in shock that the chick was actually fighting her like this. 'If that's the way she wants it!' Beatrix thought as she came to her senses and went after the smaller female. Shoving Fuijin against the wall and slamming her head against the brick. Fuijin fought back by pulling Beatrix's hair, kicking out with her legs and blowing out Beatrix's right knee. With Beatrix on the ground Fuijin took advantage and sat on her chest, wrapping her small but capable hands around the other girl's throat.

If Seifer had not gotten there in time, Beatirx would have been dead. He pulled the irate silver haired girl off and handed her to the waiting Raijin. He held her in a tight hold while Seifer saw to the passed out Beatrix. He picked up his girlfriend and carried her to his house.

When she awakened, she found Seifer leaning against a nearby wall, watching her with hawk like eyes.

"So you're awake." He commented, pushing off the wall and walking over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." She told him, reaching down and rubbing her throbbing knee. Her throat ached terribly, almost as if someone had been strangling her or something. Oh wait, someone had!

"Where is she?"

Seifer sighed and took a seat next to her, "With Raijin, she won't be pulling this stunt again."

"What's to stop her?"

"I am, that's what." Seifer told her, watching as Beatrix looked disbelieving, "Like you did such a good job today." She told him sarcastically.

"When I told you I had things to do, I meant look for her and try to sort stuff out. When I couldn't find her and decided to see if I could catch up with you, that's when I ran into your spat."

"She tried to KILL me."

"She would have stopped before that." Seifer said automatically, Beatrix not convinced.

"Tell me the real reason she was so angry with me."

Seifer looked away from her gaze, "She liked me, not Raijin. We dated." Beatrix now understood.

"When you broke up, she still loved you…didn't she?"

"Aparently." Seifer shrugged, "I should have known this wasn't going to work out right."

Beatrix took his comment the wrong way, and her eyes felt teary, "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll just go home and leave you alone from now on!" She attempted to get up but was pushed back down by his strong hands.

"You're so stupid." He smirked.

"If I'm so stupid then let me get out of your hair!" She began, he pulled her quickly to him and forcefully kissed her.

"Do you really think I meant any of that towards you? I meant Fuijin not taking you in our group." Seifer told her, making Beatrix blush at her other assumption, "Sorry." She said to him.

Seifer shrugged and released his grip, "I should probably be getting you home. It's nine already."

"Nine? My mom's going to kill me!" Beatrix yelped as she tried to get up too quickly and pulled her sore knee muscles.

"It doesn't look like you'll be walking there very quickly." He remarked, watching as she hopped on one leg around his room.

"Are we in your house?" She asked, completely surprised.

"Yep, don't take in your surroundings that much do you?" He smirked as she tried to smack at him playfully. "Come on hop along, I'll take you home." He lifted her up and carried her out of his house and into his garage. Inside was a sleek looking silver motorcycle.

"You own a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, not a lot of places around her to take it, but since you're hurt and I don't want to carry you the whole way, this will have to do. He sat her in front of him on the hulking machine, making her wrap her arms around his neck while he roared the engine to life and took them off towards her house. They got there in ten minutes; he parked and helped her to the front door. When her mom opened the door to see a bike riding delinquent carrying her beaten daughter, her first impression of Beatrix's boyfriend was less than perfect.

Once Beatrix explained everything to her mother, saying she had a small fight with a girl from school, and that Seifer had doctored her wounds, her mother was still worried and upset, but none of that was aimed at the boy in front of her. With Beatrix sitting down comfortably, her mother offered dinner to Seifer, who politely declined.

"Thank you for rescuing my daughter, I hope our next visit isn't due to her being in a hospital!" Beatrix watched as her boyfriend left and waited for her mother's onslaught of words.


End file.
